The Next Great Adventure
by DaughterofDante
Summary: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, NOR DO I OWN GUNDAM WING! With everyone that he cared about gone, Harry decided that he would make sure that the friends he lost would come back. And he would be right there to welcome them. Reincarnation fic!
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Hello! This was an idea from Seekerfinderdigger. I know that I have other stories that I haven't updated ion a year or more, but my mother cleaned my room and tossed out all the loose paper that I had all my notes on... **_**(TT_TT)**_** Anyway, Enjoy! (P.S. The story doesn't actually start until the next chapter. This is just the prologue.)**_

-Linebreak-

Prologue – The End of Life and the Start of the Next Great Adventure.

Harry checked the arithmancy again. Where Voldemort couldn't return, the ones he cared about the most could. That final battle was much too costly. Ron, Ginny, Hermione. The twins, Neville, Luna.

But, they wouldn't remember who they were when they came back. The whole of wizarding kind re-incarnated, but few knew the truth. Griphook said that was why so many muggle-born were being born, after the wars Voldemort waged. It was why muggles were out-stripping wizards in the population department. Magic was finite, Science wasn't.

Harry checked the array again. It had to be absolutely perfect. Everything else was done, waiting for them to return. Waiting for him as well. Harry had named the next person with his soul as the sole beneficiary in his will. All of his properties would be hidden until then.

There. The last four times he checked the arithmancy it said the same thing. That meant that the last four times he checked the array it was right as far as the arithmancy was concerned. Harry took a sip of Liquid Luck. He looked at the array, and then nudged two of the diamonds into a slightly different position.

Harry stood and withdrew from his pockets a crystal that matched the color of his eyes and an owl feather. The transfiguration on his clothing ended and they returned to the stray threads they had been. He stepped into the center of the array, tucked the feather into his hair, and knelt. Carefully, as to not touch the diamonds, Harry laid down, curled up in the small area. Green eyes examined the crystal that matched them. It was thin, and was about four inches longer than the width of his hands combined.

Harry broke the crystal, and the Killing Curse contained within drove his soul from his body. The array glowed, and the soul vanished.

When the goblins arrived two days later, they found that the diamonds of the array had grown around the former Boy-Who-Lived, creating a small shrine protecting his body. They put up powerful protective wards, and one day it would become a pilgrimage site for wizarding kind. Several hundred years later, the goblins would notice that the Potter Will had activated.

-Linebreak-

Duo Maxwell looked out into space from his Gundam and his thoughts travelled back to a past life. He snorted. '_I never though' tha' I'd havta save the world again!_' He looked up when the proximity alarm sounded and shook his head to clear away past thoughts. He looked towards Earth and grinned. "Now's not the time ta contemplate the past. Ya've got a date with ya maker OZ, 'cause Shinigami's comin' fer ya!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One - The Hogwarts Letter

AC 196 - After the Mariemaia Incident

Hoot hoot

"Hmm? What's an owl doing here?"

"What's wrong Trowa?" Quatre asked when he came into the room, followed by Heero and Wufei. Trowa looked up when they sat next to him and looked back at the snowy owl on his lap. He shook his head and handed the others letters that were addressed to them. "Where did you get these?"

"The owl had them tied to her foot." Was the simple reply.

"How did an owl get on the colonies anyway?" Wufei questioned as he kept turning his letter over and over.

"Because it's not a real owl. It's made out of gundanium." Trowa said as he opened his letter. The rest followed suit and Quatre read it out loud.

"Dear Mr. Winner, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely, Zechs Merquise, deputy headmaster."

"This has to be an elaborate hoax! There's no way that magic's real! And even if it was true, who would want Merquise as a deputy headmaster?" Heero spluttered.

"Ya know, I still can't believe tha' he was Neville. Nor Trowa as Fred. He's much ta calm." A voice interrupted them. The ex-pilots jumped and looked around for the source of the voice.

"Hmm…" A breezy voice joined the first. "I can believe that Wufei was Ron. He still has that horrid temper." The voices seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at once.

"Come out whoever you are!" Wufei demanded.

"I do believe yer right Luna-chan!"

"Of course I am, Harry-kun. The nargles told me so." They whirled around as the voices sounded like that they were behind them. The gaped at the sight that greeted them. Duo Maxwell and Relena Peacecraft were sitting on the couches opposite of the ones that the other ex-pilots had vacated, drinking tea like they hadn't just appeared out of nowhere.

"Maxwell! Relena! What the hell are you doing here?!" Duo laughed and Relena smiled dreamily.

"I have to agree that Neville has changed a lot these years." Relena told Duo.

"I know what ya mean. I mean, ken ya imagine Heero actin' like how Neville used ta act? Or Neville actin' like Heero? Now tha' would be funny as hell. Creepy, but funny!" Finally Wufei exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Duo and Relena looked up and smiled.

"Ta introduce ya ta magic, of course!" Duo said.

"There is no such thing as magic." Trowa spoke up. Both guests laughed.

"Whoa, Tro! Ya sound like my Uncle! But, yeah. There is such a thin' as magic. How else di' we sneak up on ya?" Duo asked the rest.

"Stealth equipment." Heero deadpanned.

"Well, there's tha'." Duo mumbled. "How ta prove tha' magic exists…" Relena simply just just pointed a finger at the empty fireplace

"Incendio." The ex-pilots gasped as the fireplace roared to life. "How do you explain that, then?"

"You somehow fixed a lighter to light on command." Quatre explained. Duo narrowed his eyes.

"Alright then. Explain this!" Duo pointed a finger at the roaring fire and a blue light shot out of the tip and surrounded the fire, freezing it. He turned to the others. "Well?"

"But how? That's- that's impossible!" Wufei stuttered. "How is that possible?!" He demanded of the duo.

"Elementary, my dear Wufei! Magic!" Duo smirked.

"If this isn't some elaborate hoax, then why the hell's someone like Merquise the deputy headmaster?" Duo let loose a growl.

"Dude, no taking potshots at my boyfriend!"

"BOYFRIEND?!" The four exclaimed.

"Yeah, funny thin' tha'… we met at a wizarding bar an' hit it off. I didn' know he's the Lightning Count and he didn' know I's th' pilot 02 'til th' end of th' Eve Wars. Then I's th' one who nursed him back ta health when I found him afta he tried ta take out th' Earth." Duo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. There was silence before someone decided to break it.

"I am speechless." Quatre muttered.

"Oh, wait until you find out who his father is…" Relena airily said. Duo turned to her and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Leave me a few surprises fer when they git ta Hogwarts, Luna." Relena nodded and he took away his hand.

"I suppose so, Harry."

"And another thing, why are you calling her Luna and she calling you Harry?" Trowa asked. The two looked at each other and shrugged.

"Those were our names in our mutual past life. Same with Wufei being Ron, Heero being Neville and Trowa being Fred. You, Quatre, were a guy named George. Now, any more questions, or can we go?" Luna asked.

"Go? Where?" Wufei demanded.

"Ta Diagon Alley fer yer supplies, of course!" Duo exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Here ya go! New Chapter! Oh and last chapter when I said 'brother', I meant 'father'. (Kudos to Firestorm for longest review!) Oh Check out my profile for my Poll, if you want a prequel to this or not!  
**_

Chapter Two – Diagon Alley

"Wait, what? What if we don't want to go to Hogwarts? I mean, we already survived this long without learning things, so why do we need to know now?" Quatre asked.

"Well, I do suppose tha' ya dun havta go, 'less of course ya wanna die early." Duo muttered as he got up.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT WE WOULD DIE EARLY IF WE DON'T GET SCHOOLING?!" Wufei roared. Duo stuck a pinky in the ear closest to Wufei, trying to get the ringing to stop.

"Could ya git any louda, 'Fei? Neways, if ya dun git any schoolin' 'fer yer magical core settles, it's likely ta 'splode. Dun know why, but that's wha' happens." Duo shook his head, "So what'll be?" He asked, eyebrow raised. The other ex-pilots turned to each other and conferred. After a few moments, they turned around and nodded. "Great! Let me jist tell th' Headmaster an' we'll be on our way!" With that, he took out a phone from his pocket, dialed and held it up to his ear. Few seconds later… "Hey, so I got them ta agree an' I'm takin' them ta th' Alley. Ya need anythin'? Ya an' yer potions, jist like Snape, fine Professor Snape whatever! So…. yes, no, what? Okay, okay! I'm goin', I'm goin'! Yeesh." With that enlightening conversation over, Duo flipped the phone shut. and turned to the others. "Well? What're ya waitin' fer? Let's git goin'!"

Gringotts

"And here we are at Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank. Careful Heero, I don't think that the goblins that run this place would like your glares." Relena commented as she was glared at by said ex-Gundam pilot.

"Why are we here, exactly?" Quatre asked.

"Ta see if ya've any vaults here, course!" Duo bounded up the steps ahead of them and nodded respectfully to the goblins at the door. He turned to face the others. "C'mon! What're ya waitin' fer? Let's go!" With that he turned again and ran inside. The rest of them shook their heads at their friend's behaviour and followed them. Duo had thankfully waited for them by a teller's booth and once they were beside him, he turned to the Teller, and in a voice that no one, except Relena, had heard before, said, "Hello, My name is Duo Maxwell and this is Relena Peacecraft, my friends here would like an inheritance ritual done. If you have anyone available, it would greatly appreciated." The goblin nodded and left to find someone. Duo turned back to his friends with a smile on his face. He stopped at their dazed expressions. "What? Cat got yer tongue?"

Wufei was the first one to snap out of it. "Where did you learn to speak properly, Maxwell?" The others, having snapped out of it as well, nodded.

"Not tellin' ya! Ya'll find out when ya git ta Hogwarts, an' that's all I'll say on that matter!" He turned back when the goblin came back and whispered something in Duo's ear and Duo nodded. "Many thanks, and may your enemies flee and you gold flow." The goblin nodded and left. Duo turned back to his friends and shrugged. "Let's go, and don't git lost. 'Cuz I'm not gunna find ya if ya do. So follow me." Duo about-faced and walked towards the other way, towards the other doors at the opposite end of the hall. The others quickly followed.

Quatre tilted his head, remembering something he'd been meaning to ask. "Duo, Relena." The aforementioned turned at their names. "How did you remember your past lives?" Duo and Relena stopped and the others followed. Duo nodded to Relena, who answered, and started walking again.

"We always have remembered." Wufei sputtered.

"But-what… What about your stalking? And Maxwell's hatred?!" The duo (no pun intended) snickered.

"Haven't ya heard of actin'?" Duo burst out laughing, along with Relena, as the others collectively blinked and smacked their heads. "Anyway, we're here." The group had stopped in front of a set of doors with a plaque that read 'Inheritance Office'. "Well then, shall we go in?" Without waiting for an answer, Duo and Relena strode in and left the others outside the office. With a pointed look at each other, the rest followed.

Inheritance Office

When the others entered, they found a spacious room with a desk in the back. Behind the desk was another goblin who was talking to their friends. The goblin motioned them to come forward, and as soon as they reached the desk. Mr. Maxwell and Ms. Peacecraft have told me that you require an inheritance ritual, is that correct?" The group nodded and the goblin gestured to a bowl and knife that appeared out of nowhere. "Then just slice your hand one at a time and we'll see if you have any vaults here in this fine establishment." One by one, they sliced their palms and waited until the others were done before crowding around the desk again. The blood in the bowl swirled around until it vanished and appeared on four separate pieces of parchment. "Her you go."

Heero looked down and read the results, raising his eyebrow. "Hn. I have a vault here. The LeStrange Vault." Duo and Relena whipped their heads around and gapped at him.

"Through who?" They yelped in unison.

"Bellatrix LeStrange." They looked at each other.

"I didn't know she had kids. Did you?" Relena whispered.

"Nah. But it's kinda ironic. I mean, Neville's parents were tortured by Bella an' his reincarnation is related ta her!" Relena nodded. They turned back to Heero, "Who're ya parents?"

"It appears that I am a junior. Heero Yuy the first is my father and a woman named Maria Jones is my mother." They rest stared at him and then at their parchment.

"My mother had a vault here." Quatre stated quietly.

"I have the Chang family vault through my ancestor Chang Cho." Duo winced and Relena snickered at him, but stopped when he glared at her.

"I have the Snape vault and—" Trowa stopped when he read who his parent were.

"Who's yer parents?" Duo bounded over to where he was standing and looked over his arm to peer at the parchment. He let out a strangled gasp when he saw the name. "Well, crap!"


End file.
